


Some Time Alone Together

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden hides Malia in a safe house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Takes place following season four. No spoilers.

Malia paced around the room. “You can’t keep me locked up here forever!” she shouted. Looking around, she asked “Where are we, anyway?”

“It’s an old safe house I used to use when I was hiding witnesses” said Braeden.

“I shouldn’t be here, I should be out looking for whoever killed my father” said Malia.

“Someone is determined to finish off the rest of your family. They’ve already got Peter, so until Scott catches whoever is behind this your ass stays put” said Braeden. “Besides, it’s a good excuse for us to spend some time alone together.”

Malia smiled. Maybe being holed up in a safe house wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
